Team Nightfall
by Ravenpawforever
Summary: Basically the story of PMD2/3, with my own little twists along the way
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The young girl shuddered. No wind blew in this paralysed future, but a sense of foreboding sent shivers down her spine.

"Are you sure this is the right place?"

Her voice cracked a little with fear, and it was obvious to her companion she was scared. He chuckled softly under his breath; she always was one to wear her heart on her sleeve. _Can I blame her though?_ he thought with a prickle of guilt. She was barely into her teenage years, let alone ready to carry the weight of the world on her shoulders. If it wasn't for her ability, if it wasn't for _him, _she wouldn't even be here…

The reptilian creature shook his head. It was too late for that now. _If I could turn back time…_ he thought regretfully, then snickered to himself. Wasn't that exactly what he was going to do?

"Hello?"

He blushed slightly as he realised she was still awaiting an answer. Coughing awkwardly, he replied.

"Of course I'm sure. When have I ever been wrong?"

The girl grinned.

"You really want me to answer that?"

"Not if you value your life"

She laughed a little, and some of the fear seemed to evaporate.

"Seriously though," She began, her expression becoming grim once more, "Where's Celebi? You don't think-?"

"Silly human~!" A high pitched voice called from the shadows of what could've once been a tree, "You didn't really think those idiots could've caught little ol' me, did you?"

A pink, fairy-like creature flitted over to the girl and her companion. The male leafed-lizard shook his head in mock despair.

"We could only hope"

The hovering being was about to slap him playfully, when she suddenly stopped, and her eyes grew round and wore a grave expression.

"They're coming," She hissed

"Who? Who's co-" He cut short as he heard a familiar laughter in the distance. It was full of malice.

"The Sableye! Celebi, quickly…" He trailed off as he saw she was already preparing they're escape.

"In a few moments, the Passage of Time will appear. When it comes, you two jump in as fast as possible. Don't worry about me," She added hastily as she saw him open his mouth to protest, "I can't be caught, remember?"

Something brushed his side, and he saw that his human companion had come to stand beside him. A looming, threatening shape stood before them, single eye staring with a mixture of triumph and scorn.

"So I've finally found you"

The pair took a pace backwards.

"You two outlaws gave me quite chase"

Another pace.

"You certainly get around a lot"

And another.

"But now I've got you"

FLASH!

In a fraction of a second, the Dimensional Hole appeared, swallowing the two companions, and disappeared.

"Wh-whoa! Are you okay?"

"No… I-I think I'm bleeding…"

"Please! Hold on! We're almost there!"

"I can't!"

"No!"

"Waaahhh!"


	2. Chapter 1

Renn gasped in awe. Wigglytuff's guild was no less daunting than it had been yesterday. Or the day before that. Or the day before that. Or the day before… He shook his head angrily. Okay, maybe I they /I had all been failures, but he was certain today was the day. He took one deep breath before stepping towards the entrance grate.

"I've got to steel myself for this"

He shuddered

"Here I go!"

"Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected!"

"Ahhhh!"

Marrow rolled his eyes from his hiding spot. This was a scene he's seen many times before. The Riolu would get freaked out, run to the beach, watch bubbles, and then do the same thing the next day. He would've said it was pathetic if anyone had asked him.

Just to give the poor creature a change of pace, he decided, he'd go wait at the beach for him. That ought to liven up his day a bit.

Admittedly, the beach's sunset was quite beautiful. The Cubone could see why Riolu liked it so much.

He muttered disapprovingly to himself when he spotted a hunk of litter on the sand. Ah well, he thought, better go clean it up…

Wait a second.

As he got closer, he could see that the litter was orange and furry, which was odd for a pile of junk.

He could also see that it was breathing.

Desperately trying to contain his shock, he crept a step closer to it. From where he stood he could make out that it was a Vulpix, if a little bedraggled.

"Urrghhh…"

Marrow almost jumped in shock when he heard the creature make a sound. He could feel his face becoming flushed beneath his skull mask with embarrassment. Tentatively, he reached out a hand and gently shook the Vulpix's shoulder.

"Hey, come on… wake up"

With an irritated groan the Vulpix opened it's eyes. It looked blankly at Marrow for a moment; presumably regaining it's senses, before leaping to it's feet and stumbling awkwardly as if it had somehow expected it's body to react differently. Slightly confused but intensely curious, Marrow decided to interrogate the creature.

"So… ahh... what's your name?" He asked, with less dignity than he would have liked.

The Vulpix opened its mouth as if to speak, but seemed to have difficulty forming words. Instead it let a scared sounding whimper.

"Look, I just want to know your name" He repeated, feeling slightly awkward.

This time something slightly coherent could be heard, though Marrow still had trouble making out what had been said. Apparently noticing his perplexed expression the Vulpix finally spoke loud enough to be understood.

"Tigy, huh?" He mumbled to himself.

He was certain Tigy was a girl, judging by the feminine sound of her voice. He was also fairly sure that she must've been battered around a lot at some point, because she was seemingly having trouble standing up.

"Do you need help?"

Tigy shook her head. She seemed to be trying to balance on her hind paws, with little success.

"What the heck are you trying to do? You do know you've got four legs, don't you?"

She gasped, as if this was a shock to her, and collapsed. Frantically, she looked at her body and paws, like she couldn't quite believe what she was seeing.

"I-I'm a Vulpix…" She murmured, eyes wide.

Marrow slapped his hand against his head.

"Well, obviously! What in the name of Arceus did you think you were?"

"I'm human!" She snapped, "At least, I was…"

The Cubone looked at the sincerity in her eyes. He sighed. Either she really was human or, more likely; she was a completely delusional and just thought she was.

Without warning, a Koffing and Zubat rushed onto the beach, the zubat holding something in its jaws. A Riolu was running after them, panting with effort.

"Stop!" He cried, "Thieves!"


End file.
